The expansion of information about the structure and sequence of complex genomes has provided a novel opportunity to apply the study of gene regulation to physiological and pathophysiological problems on a larger scale than previously feasible. Oregon Health Sciences University has established a microarray-based gene profiling facility in order to take advantage of this new information generated by the Human and Mouse Genome Projects and to apply it to basic, translational, and clinical investigation. The major goal of this application is to develop this resource as a central component of a campus-wide expansion of modern biomedical research facilities. Three specific aims are proposed to achieve the goal of establishing a NIDDK Biotechnology Center: 1. To enhance and expand our gene-profiling facility through the following steps: (a) improving the resources devoted to the printing and processing of cDNA microarrays; (b) enhancing computational capabilities for analyzing experimental results; and (c) developing and refining other approaches to the genome-based analysis of complex physiological and pathophysiological questions. 2. To provide educational leadership for the application of microarray- based gene profiling and other methodologies to biomedical research on campus, including the development of didactic training programs and tools for biostatistics and bioinformatics. 3. To support the most meritorious scientific projects of NIDDK-funded investigators in the application of gene profiling and other methods to research in the areas of obesity and diabetes, growth factor action, control of gene expression, and disease models. This application represents a request for support from the NIDDK to enhance the capabilities of, as well as access to, a functioning facility, rather than for t establishment of a new facility. We are, therefore, in an ideal position to immediately support scientists on ca us in their application of this technology, and to rapidly extend this support to other qualified investigators whose research is relevant to the Institute's mission.